


ambient_flamenco.mp3

by kenny mccormick (bokutowl)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutowl/pseuds/kenny%20mccormick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Killua? What's that sound?" Gon furrowed his eyebrows and was about to ask again, but the sound of unnecessarily loud guitars drowned it out.<br/>"...Gon, we need to leave. Immediately."<br/>____<br/>a drabble series. ranging from fluffy to ridiculously unnecessary. requests open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Miss Steak

Kurapika’s expression went from a sneer, to a deep frown, and then back to a sneer.

"Leorio. _Leorio_.”

The rather tall young man whistled casually, hands in his pockets as he stared out the window of the kitchen, his shades pushed uncharacteristically up his nose.

“…Hmm?”

“Why are you looking out the window?”

A shrug, but Leorio didn’t turn around. “…No reason.”

The Kurta stood up a bit straighter, crossing his arms over his chest as he raised a single eyebrow. One that Leorio didn’t even see, but could sorta sense because… well, he could _feel_ the stare at his back. “Really?”

“Really.”

Greyish-blue eyes fell to a squint and took to perusing the table for a couple of passing minutes, until—

Kurapika sighed, then turned towards the kitchen sink in favor of running some hot water on a rag.

“Did you superglue your glasses to your face again.”

It took about a minute and a half for a response.

A choked sob, and-- “I couldn’t find tape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how to not fix your glasses


	2. blinding to distracting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (aged up tooooo eighteen)

Killua recognized the change almost immediately.

The eighteen-year-old boy’s usual cheery optimism was one thing, something that Killua could almost say he was half way used to. Chants of _Ki-lu-aaaaaaaa!_ were typical exclamations of happiness, of cheeriness, and that ear-to-ear smile that Gon was nearly known for at this point was all but commonplace to the ex-assassin. It was the connotations, the durations, of those smiles and glances that had started to change.

The smiles would stretch his lips wider with every passing second they lasted and the glances would shine with mirth for every moment they continued on; Gon had seemed so bright before, when they were younger, and Killua had resigned himself to looking away when the light became too bright.

But now Killua couldn’t look away.

Maybe that was the difference; Killua found himself staring right on back, stealing looks at those smiles and laughs and feeling ensnared by the brightness. Gon went from blinding to distracting.

“Ki-lu- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_!” The silver-haired young man almost tripped, snapping his head up towards his companion walking beside him.

“H-Huh—What?” There was Gon’s grin again, teasing this time—his hands were clasped behind his back and chin tilted upwards. Killua’s eyes narrowed and he craned his head to the side, then away defensively. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Gon merely whistled, taking to watching the path they walked back towards the hotel they were staying at. This earned a frown, then a stifled grumble. Of course, this made Gon laugh brightly.

“You’ve been getting distracted a lot lately.”

There wasn’t a question or a search behind it. Merely a (correct) statement.

“No, I haven’t.” Killua denied it regardless.

(Killua wasn't realising that maybe, just _maybe_ , it wasn't Gon that had changed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how to not realise your feelings


	3. ne(pu)n master

“I still haven't gotten tired of watching this~" As the threads weaved and pulled, Hisoka clicked his tongue, if only to gain the Nen Thread user's undivided attention. "After all...”

His lips curled into the sneakiest grin Machi could have possibly imagined— it filled her stomach with a sense of horrid, despondent _dread_ that she could never, and _would_ never want to place. It made her fingers actually stall in their movements, the threads slow to a stop, and her left eyebrow twitch slightly as she sucked in a breath.

Even though it was just seconds, it seemed like it was hours until Hisoka finally spoke.

“…Machi-chan never fails to pull at my _heartstrings._ ” Another minute passed, and—

She just turned around and started walking. She didn’t forget to pick up her bag and she didn’t look back.

“…Ne, you’re going to come back and do the other arm, right?” The door slammed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how to not get your fucking arm sewed back on


	4. diapers

“…What did you say you were looking for, sir?” You’d think that the shop’s clerk would be more shocked about her customer’s state of… well, weird-ass clothing and largeness, but she wasn’t. She was sleepy and bored and almost 300% disinterested.

(It was five minutes to closing. Why was this guy here five minutes to closing.)

“They’re, uh—“ Uvogin thought, then frowned, then leaned down, making a flattening motion with his hands. “Y’know, flat.” What had Pakunoda said to call them? “…And puffy.”

“Flat and puffy.”

“Flat and puffy.”

The clerk leaned to the side, looking up to the ceiling as she furrowed her eyebrows in thought. What the fucking hell. What was she supposed to do with that information. “…You’re gonna have to give me more than that, sir.”

Uvogin’s frown deepened, and it probably would have been terrifying if the scene of a massively tall shirtless man hunched over next to a comically short and disinterested store clerk hadn’t been hilarious. He gave a couple glances around, trying to find something, _anything,_ that would help his search. Anything, anything, anyth—

“Got it!” This time, the clerk did jump, because Uvogin’s exclamation was loud as hell, and she had honestly stopped paying attention in the three minutes he had been thinking.

“Y-Yes?”

“Diapers! Like diapers!” The clerk frowned, then opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. Then sighed.

“Pads, sir. Those are pads.” Uvogin snorted, then laughed loudly.

"Pads? I don't plan on writing anything."

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how to not do a pad run


End file.
